Allison
by Glimmer269
Summary: Allison is all alone. She doesn't have any abilities keeping her alive, and They are after her. She needs help. Soon. She messages Fang on his blog and asks for help. Will he come? Strong and independent, Ally can handle almost anything this world's got.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm about to unleash my second fanfiction! BE SCARED. Haha. This takes place right after The Final Warning, and at the beginning of MAX. So they have just started doing the air show things and they are staying with Dr. M. This really disregards everything that happens from then on, because it's really hard to write something that could very well have happened in the storyline in the real book. Ah well.**

**Me: I'm really happy to be writing another story.**

**Fang: Yeah, but we aren't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Fang: Because no body likes you.**

**Iggy: Ouch.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP! * slaps ***

**Iggy: Again. Ouch.**

**Me: Onward!**

**Angel: Disclaimer: Glimmer 269 does not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

Dear Fang,

You probably wont read this, because you get hundreds of messages a day. I'm praying that this particular message will catch your eye.

They're after me. Just like They are after you. Except for I am a little less fortunate than you and your flock. I don't have any special abilities keeping me alive. It's just my quick wits and nimble build. I need your help. I'm sure your thinking: _This is a trap. She is one of them. We can't help her. He have too much to worry about. We don't need a human tagging along._

But I promise you it's not a trap. But that's just what someone who is evil would say, isn't it?With everything that has happened to me, I can barely even trust myself, let alone other people.

I can't fend for myself anymore. If I say on my own, I will die. I'm starving, thirsty, and I think my rib is snapped. But pain is just a message, and you can ignore messages, right?

This is a library laptop, and I need to go now, because it's almost ten o'clock– the library closes then– and people are giving me suspicious glances because of my attire, but please consider helping me. I will be at the park nearest to you. I'm not going to say where, because They might be reading this comment. They might even be reading your blog.

I have to go. Bye.

~Ally

Allison looked around, logged out of her account, and darted out of the library, not caring if she aroused suspicion. She ran full tilt to the park. As she sat down on a bench, she realized she was shaking. She put a stop to that in an instant.

Fang got hundreds of messages every day, and he and the flock were extra paranoid and distrusting. She understood that, because she was the same way. She couldn't stay in the same place for more than two days, and if a person said even one nice word to her, she had them backed up against a wall, asking who sent them. Maybe she could be a little harsh sometimes, but you can never be too careful.

She sighed. She couldn't stay here much longer, and if he didn't come by exactly midnight, she had to get moving again.

She heard a rustling of branches from behind her, and she spun around, ready to fight. She looked at her dirty, grimy watch, and she realized she had been sitting on that park bench for an hour and forty-five minutes, and it was already quarter to twelve. Could it be Fang? Even if it could be, she didn't let her guard down. Secretly, she was hoping it was him, and that he had come early. She would never admit that to anybody though. If he didn't come, then she would just have to get over it, and pretend that all of this never happened. She really did wish that she had someone to accompany her, though, so that she wouldn't die as soon. But, it's not like she really enjoyed living anyway. Being on the run all of the time, she barely had any time to do anything fun. Fang occasionally wrote about the fun things they did together. Ally didn't have that luxury.

Guess who jumped out of the bush?

A flyboy, of course. Who else?

She turned around to run, but then realized she was surrounded. There was no exit. She wished she could just take to the sky, and fly away. But even if she could, there were flyboys in the air too, and they would certainly catch her in an instant. Maybe if she could somehow distract them all, she could run past them and get away. But if she did that, all any one of them would have to do would be to reach out their heavily-metaled arms and grab her, making her unable to get away. There was no way she was going to get out of this.

• • •

Fang opened up his computer and checked his messages. There was surprisingly only, like, a hundred or so. He skimmed through them, only paying attention to the really long ones, because the short ones were usually just things like 'keep holding strong Fang!' 'you're cool' 'date me!' and stuff like that. One message caught his eye. It was from some girl named Ally.

After reading it, he concluded that he would have to check it out. One thing struck him as suspicious, though. How did she know where he was? He shrugged it off. Since the rendezvous was at midnight, he could probably sneak away without anyone noticing his absence. He would just have to make sure he went no where near Max, since she was such a light sleeper. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that if Max woke up because of him, a simple 'This is all a dream! Go back to sleep!' wouldn't suffice. **(A/N I LOVE THAT WORD! **_**Suffice. **_**Hehe!)**

At about quarter to, he got up from his room and crept out of the house. He got their earlier than he expected, and hid in the bushes. Then he saw her. She had ratty, ripped clothes, and her skin was dirty. The only thing that was presentable about her was her long, waist length, auburn colored braid. It actually looked like it had been braided recently. That made him a little suspicious of the validity of her offer.

Without warning, she jumped up and spun around. A flyboy jumped out of the bushes at her, and she whipped around, obviously trying to get away from it. More flyboys landed in front of her, keeping her trapped. Fang half expected her to leap into the air, and then remembered that she didn't have any powers. Or so she said. She did look up longingly, however, and then to the ground again. She appeared to be playing with her options, although there weren't many.

She whipped out a knife, and started randomly slashing at flyboys. She was good, but she was no match. Fang knew there was too many risks to count, but he also knew that this girl, spy or not, was in trouble, and he needed to help her. One thing that was reassuring to him, was that if she was a spy, the flyboys wouldn't actually hurt her, and they were. She had slashes on her back, chest, legs, and arms. She had managed to keep her face relatively protected though.

"Hit them in the base of their spines! It's their weak point!"

Without even acknowledging he spoke, she did what he said, and started whacking them on the bases of their spines with the flat of her knife. She was making progress, but she was still outnumbered by about a hundred or so.

He decided it was about time to step in, and he started kicking flyboys in the base of their spines, just like he told her to do, and he took down quite a few. Soon they had beaten all but about ten of them, and they were fighting back to back. It was a pretty good system, and when they had finally gotten them all subdued, they took off running without a signal.

I guess, them both being on the run for so long, they had enough common sense to know that when a battle was over, you needed to get the _hell _out of there, or you could risk reinforcements coming and ambushing you. They ran until Fang couldn't run anymore. Ally was ready to run that whole length again, and was confused when Fang said he couldn't go any further. Usually the one who was built with enhanced agility could run farther than the average human. Oh well.

"I could just, like, run a marathon right now! You're tired?"

"Hate to admit it," he said, "But yeah, I am. How can you run so fast? I could barely keep up!"

"I don't know, I just was scared, and I bolted. I run faster when I'm frightened."

"So your Ally?"

She looked down at her shoes, unsmiling. She nodded, and sunk to her knees. She put her hands to her mouth in some strange motion, and made a sound like a bird call. She stopped for a while and listened, as if she was waiting for a reply. A bird mimicked her call, and she smiled.

"Why did you do that?"

"I like birds. They fascinate me."

"How ironic."

She smiled for the first time since he had met her, but didn't laugh. She almost seemed more paranoid than him. If that was even possible. She was uneasy in his presence, as if she didn't know if she trusted him of not. Which seemed strange to Fang, because she was the one that asked him for help. It's not like he just randomly showed up. But I guess he couldn't blame her, because he was the same way. Except that he would never ask for help from anyone. But that wasn't the point.

"You seem to talk even less than me."

She nodded again.

"Why?" He asked, and the genuine curiosity in his voice seemed to calm Ally down.

She simply shrugged, and got up, dusting off her hands. She walked around the clearing in the woods where they had stopped running, gathering sticks. When she gathered enough, she put them down in a pile in the middle of the clearing, and then walked around the clearing again, this time gathering rocks. She put them in a circle around the sticks, and then took two away from the circle, striking them against each other, creating a spark that ignited the dry wood instantly.

"Impressive," said Fang, "Better than anything I could do, at least."

She grinned at him and warmed herself by the fire. She checked her watch, and noticed that it was about two o'clock. She finally took note of the scrapes and bruises all over her body, and tried to touch one of them, and winced. She had to be strong, because Fang was there, and she didn't want to look like a wimp. If he wasn't there, she was sure she would have burst into tears. What did they want from her? The flyboys always said that they had to kill her, but why? It's not like she ever did anything to them. Maybe her parents did something to them. Or, rather, whoever controlled them. She had been running for as long as she could remember, and she didn't remember doing anything to anger these people. First, the Erasers had chased her, and then the next generation, and now these damned flyboys.

But she set her own worries aside. It was Fang that need to be worried about right now. He had a giant cut in his side that was bleeding heavily, and she knew that it was the reason he got tired so quickly.

"Fang," she said quietly and softly, "You're hurt."

"It's not very bad."

"Well it should be attended to, so you don't loose too much blood."

I took off my sweatshirt and tore it into strips, laying it over the gash. There was a whole in his shirt right there, so she didn't need to get it off him. But as she tried to cover the wound, she realized there was more scar than there was rip so she would, indeed, have to take it off. It was going to be hard to take it off without causing him pain, and she knew that.

"Okay," she warned, "This is going to hurt. Probably a lot."

"Wait to be straightforward, Ally."

She almost laughed. _Almost._

She took off his shirt and sucked in a breath. She thanked God his eyes were closed, because her face was priceless right then, with her eyes all big like that.

_Oh, my God, _she thought, _he's ripped. _

She put that thought to the back of her mind, and went back to stopping his bleeding. She pressed the strips down on the wound with all of the force she had.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" She said, and she hated the fact that she was hurting him, but if she didn't do this, he could die, and that would be worse.

"That hurts!"

"I'M SORRY! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

He fell silent.

"I didn't think so," she said, softer now, but with the faintest hint of triumph in her voice. She hand won the argument. She always won.

After she finally had it all wrapped up, she helped him sit up, and moved him closer to the fire.

"You sleep. I'll take the first watch."

"What about my flock?"

"We'll get you back in the morning. For now, just sleep."

"Kay."

He fell asleep almost instantly.

**In my other fanfic, I wrote tiny chapters, but in this one, I wrote an extra long one! I won't right the next chapter if I don't get over five reviews, so review please! Even if you say you don't like it and say things I could do better, that is good. I am always trying to improve my writing! Hope ya liked it!**

**Fang: I hate it.**

**Me: Well then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL NOW! SORRY!**

**Well. Hello there. I know I said I wouldn't update without five reviews, but people don't usually review with just one chapter up, so I made an exception, because I love you guys. :D You know what bothers me? When people add extra )s to a smiley face for emphasis, because it just looks like someone with a double/triple/quadruple/etc. chin! It's true, all you people who do it. Face the facts. **

**Visual aid: :D))**

**Me: Oh yeah. You know you saw it.**

**Fang: I don't see it.**

**Iggy: I don't see it either, man.**

**Me: I'm rolling my eyes, Ig!**

**Iggy: ... Hahaha... Haha... Ha... Heh... Meh.**

**Me and Fang: Ummmmmm...**

Fang woke up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Ally cooking some– eggs? Where did she get eggs? He shrugged to himself and sat up. Looking around, he realized it must be later than he'd intended to get up.

"What time is it?"

"'Bout ten."

"Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"The flock! They might think I got like, kidnapped or something! How could you not wake me up?"

"I'm sorry! I just... Sorry..."

Fang instantly felt bad for yelling at her, and he also noticed her thick southern accent for the first time. Apparently he looked past that in the past twelve hours or so. Oh well... He guessed that wasn't what mattered right then.

"Well I think we need to get back to the flock before they call the FBI. Or worse... Max's mom! Oh, my God I'm screwed..."

"Can you fly?"

"Probably, but you can't."

"I'll run."

"Um, Ally?"

"Yes?"

"I fly at 80 mph or more, and the average human runs at about, uh, less than 10..."

"Y'all just wait and see what I can pull off."

"Okay...?"

He shot up into the air uneasily. He'd have to be careful not to strain himself. He had just healed, and he could get re-injured. He finally had a steady pace of about 70, when he remembered to look down. To his dismay, there was no Ally. He dropped down and looked around. Still no Ally. He started to run back when he got a tap on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" said a girl with a thick southern accent.

"Ally! I thought I had left you behind!"

"Ha. No. I left _you _behind. I turned around and you were gone! I waited there for a while, and then I saw you show up _way _off in the distance. Then I knew I had accidentally left you behind."

"How...?"

"I really don't know... Maybe we should take more care to stay together next time."

"Yeah..." he started, but then he had an idea. "Or... I could just do this–"

He grabbed her by her waist and took off into the air. She screamed, and yelled something at him about being scared of heights. He ignored it, and flew higher. After a while, her screams subsided, and she calmed down.

"I really am scared of heights..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I just– am. I also don't like being manhandled!"

He just laughed at her and dropped about ten feet quickly, making her scream. She grabbed both of his arms, trying to get a tighter hold. She was breathing hard, and she wasn't even the one flying! He figured she must be scared out of her mind, so he tightened his grip on her reassuringly, and flew like a normal bird kid. Wow... Oxymoron there.

"My legs feel funny! Put me down!"

Her legs _were _just dangling there... Nah, he wasn't going to let her down _that _easily.

"Ha. Ha. No!"

She groaned and then let go of his arms, relaxing a little bit. He had finally gotten to her. They had been flying for a while, and he looked down. Whoops.

_"Damn!"_

"What?"

They had flown right past the flock's safe house. And far past it at that. He completely forgot that they had to stop. When he was with her, it just felt so... Good. He didn't have to hide anything, like he did when he was with most humans. Actually, he wasn't quite certain–

"Fang?"

"We seem to have passed our destination."

"Oh _great._"

He sighed and banked right, making Ally tense up and grab both of his arms again. She sucked in a breath, and then let it out in a big sigh. He realized she was shaking, and he slowly descended, making sure not to make her any more scared than she already was.

When they finally got on the ground, she jumped out of his arms and sank to her knees. He could tell what he'd done hadn't been his best idea. He felt bad, so he put his arm around her. He then realized she wasn't shaking from fear, she was shaking because she was silently crying.

"I do know why I don't like heights."

Okay...? And then he remembered that when he asked her why she was so afraid of heights, she said she didn't know, and that she just was.

"Why?"

"But I don't want to tell you now. No offense, but I'm still not sure I trust you."

This surprised Fang, because he fully trusted her. Maybe this was a mistake, because she claimed she was human, and she could do superhuman things. Did this mean she was lying? _She might be oblivious to her abilities, though, _he thought, _maybe she doesn't know what normal humans can and can't do, so she figures she's just a human that's really good at running._

In every terrible scenario he could think up, he found himself defending her every single time. Was this a mistake?

When he finally coaxed her into silence, he had a chance to look around. They were _really _close to the safe house now. If he could just get her there...

"The safe house is really close now. We can walk there."

She stood up, uneasy on her feet after flying for so long, and started walking, then fell over. Fang ran over to her and kneeled next to her. Something was clearly wrong. He saw Max walking out of the back door, about to take off into the air. Probably to go looking for him.

"Max!" he yelled, and she turned.

"Fang?" she said excitedly, and then she saw that he had someone with him. Then she saw the almost invisible tear on his face, and she began to sprint toward him. If Fang was crying, something had to be terribly wrong. Fang _never _cried. Ever.

"What's up?" she said uneasily, her voice wavering, "What happened to _her_?"

"I don't know," he said, his breath raspy, "She just keeled over. I don't know what to do!"

"Well one: who is she?"

"Can I explain later? There are more things at stake right now, Max. Like, hm, you know, her life?"

Fang grabbed the girl up and started running to the house. Max just stood there, with her mouth forming an _O. _She caught herself and shut it in a hurry. A million questions were swirling through her mind. _Who was this girl? Why is he helping her? Has he gone completely _insane_? Was he with her the whole night last night? Why was he with her now? Is she a human, or is she like us? Was there any love interest between them? Wait, what?_

She slowly and cautiously walked back to the house, and positioned herself right outside the door, invisible to the eyes of whoever was inside. Prime eavesdropping area. She could make out faint voices, but her heavy breathing made it hard. She realized that her unnatural breathing was a sign of her anticipation, but of what? What did she think was happening? Why did she care who this was?

Because Fang did. That was why. She cared because he did. But why? Why did she feel this way? More questions swelled in her mind, but she shut them out, concentrating on the conversation at hand. No more distractions.

"She was walking, and she just fell over!" Fang sounded uneasy, and Max could tell he was shaking by the tone of his voice, "What should we do?"

"Well I guess I have to take her in to the hospital." Her mom's voice.

"No," Fang said, almost too quickly, "I'm not sure if she's completely human. I don't want them to find something that we wouldn't want them knowing."

"Well if she's a hybrid, then this is my department. I'll get my veterinarian things, and try and find out what caused her to keel over."

"Her heart is still beating,"

"Good. Try to get her to wake up. Try anything, but don't hurt her."

Max heard some shuffling of furniture, and then some inaudible soft speaking. It was Fang who was whispering. _He must really care about this girl, whoever she is, _Max thought, _He's never like that. Especially in front of people other than me. _Max debated on whether or not to go in and see what she could do to assist them. Someone that Fang cared so much about must be important. A long time ago, it seemed, when Max had wanted to help a girl who was in trouble in Arizona, Fang didn't want her to. He wanted to keep going. But Max had the heart to stop. Every time someone else was in trouble, Fang only cared about the flock. But now Fang seemed to care a lot more. Something must have happened between them.

She decided against it. She didn't think it would be a good idea for her to try and step in right about then.

"She's opening her eyes!"

Okay, now Max had to peek. The girl was laying on the table, and Fang was really close to her, whispering things in her ear, and she looked like she was trying as hard as she could to respond, but she couldn't. She had her eyes open, but only a little. She didn't look fully conscious of what was going on around her.

_What was so bad about her falling over? _Max wanted to know, _Humans fall over all of the time! She probably just tripped and got a bad concussion or something. And if she was a mutant, she's probably just reached her expiration date. No biggie. Okay, if she reached her expiration date, that was kind of a biggie for her. But what tie did she have to Fang? _

She decided she would try the impossible, and walk into the room. When she did, she got an icy cold glare from Fang. She figured he was mad at her for not helping, but she didn't care. If he wanted to finally have a heart, then he could go right ahead.

"Where the _hell _were you?"

"Why do you give a damn about her or me anyway? You never seemed to care about other people before. Like in Arizona when I wanted to help Ella. Imagine where we would be now if I hadn't! Where would we be? Can you tell me that? No, you can't."

Fang looked like he was going to blow a gasket, and Max was pleased with herself. That should set him strait. He ought to know who is boss. But she understood that this girl, for whatever reason, meant a lot to her, so she decided she wouldn't throw her in the fire. For now, at least, she would put up with her. She would not, however, be nice to her. She was not going to have a very nice stay at La Casa De Max. Yes, she was pleased at the opportunity to be mean to someone and not care if she hurt their feelings or not, but she was also pissed at Fang for being nice to her in the first place. She was still holding a grudge about Arizona.

She stormed off to her room and slammed the door, collapsing on her bed. Max, storm off? Pshaw. She _never _does that! **(A.N. ^.^)**

She found herself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Ha ha! Fooled ya! She _never _gets to sleep peacefully. Bad dreams came her way.

"_Why do you give a damn about her or me anyway? You never seemed to care about other people before. Like in Arizona when I wanted to help Ella. Imagine where we would be now if I hadn't! Where would we be? Can you tell me that? No, you can't."_

Max's words were swimming through Fang's head. She was right, of course, but _Ella _hadn't saved Fang's life. She was just an ordinary girl who was in a bit of a pickle. She could've made it out by herself. But she was right about two things in that sentence. She was right, that if she hadn't helped her, we might not be in this safe house right now, we wouldn't know Ella or Dr. Martinez, and that would be very bad...

He mostly stood there in shock when she said that. He really couldn't believe she'd had the nerve to say something like that without knowing the whole story! Actually, he could believe it. Max was a thick-skulled, arrogant, bitch sometimes. Okay, almost all of the time.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Ally gasped and jackknifed. She was breathing hard, and she was sweating. Fang turned around and looked at her, his mouth wide open.

"What the...?"

"Oh I do that all of the time! It's no biggie. Usually twice or three times a week. It only hurt the first time."

"So you are trying to tell me that you were perfectly fine the entire time?"

"Well I'm sure one of these times this attack will kill me, but yeah, I was fine this time."

"Okay...?" Fang shook it off, and asked, "Do you want lunch?"

"Sure!"

"Dr. Martinez?" he called, "Do you think we could have lunch?"

She walked into the room and smiled at them, "Of course. What would you like Fang?"

"Can I just have a couple grilled cheeses?"

"Sure, and what about you, Ally?"

Ally's eyes went wide and she just sat there, not saying a word. She didn't want to respond. She wasn't a big fan of words, let alone talking to people she didn't trust. She would be fine with eating grilled cheeses, but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

_Just go away, _she thought, _please go away._

"She'll have grilled cheeses like me please."

When Dr. Martinez walked away, Fang grabbed her and they walked into the living room. It was nice, and had a modern look. The TV was parallel with the couch, and it was big. The couch was a dark brown, and next to the entertainment center below the TV was a loveseat that was the same color as the couch in front of it. On the other side of the TV, there was an old rocking chair that smelled like cat, and there was a piano with fragile carved figures on it. It was the nativity scene. And there was also a few scattered angels around the scene. Next to the big couch, there was a side table with a lamp attached to it, and next to that, there was an old beat up rocking chair, with several stains that were no longer bright enough to know what they had been at one time. There was a pink and brown hand sewn quilt on the chair, and a fuzzy light brown blanket laying, in no particular fold, on the couch. The recliner on the loveseat was out, and Fang kicked it down so they could sit on it.

"Why didn't you answer her?"

"Because I don't like talking to people."

"You talk to me,"

"Yeah, but you're different," she answered truthfully, "Whenever I talk to new people I just– freeze up, ya know?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because I–"

She really didn't know how to answer. Why didn't she like talking to other people? She didn't know. She just never did before, so why did that give her reason to now?

"Exactly. They're safe! They're my flock, and she's Max's mother! I trust them, and so should you. You are so stubborn sometimes."

He stormed off in a huff, and Ally, again, was speechless.

Pissy, much?


End file.
